Never again
by Ccuriouser
Summary: A SS/HG marriage law fic. Post war AU. Hermione and Severus got married for convenience under the marriage law. When Hermione finally repealed the law she did not leave Severus. Why? Will she changed her mind when she found Severus was "cheating"? (To be clear, not real cheating just a misunderstanding) Attention: I just changed the rating from T to M.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 ** _So here comes my FIRST fanifc. I am not a native speaker and I do not have a beta cause I do not really know how that works. So if you spot any typo, ill grammar, sentence-that-does-not-make-sense please let me know! I am still working on the story but I guarantee a HE so no worries :)._**

* * *

He did not love her. But he liked her smile, her intelligent, the way she narrowed her eyes when she was angry, her messy hair after she just woke up, and so many other little things about her. He did not love her. But he would do anything to make her happy. He did not love her. But he would die for her.

 _Severus Snape did not love Hermione Snape._

Or so he told himself.


	2. Chapter 1 Her Story Part I

**Chapter 1 finally on! Yah! I swear I do not mean to write that long but it seems there are much more to write about than I though. My original plan was to finish the story in three chapters which now I see it is impossible. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one and let me know what you think :) I am open to any criticism as long as they are not about the pairing.**

 **Big THANKS to and RoseIce23208 for the reviews!**

 **I do not own _Harry Potter_ and any of the characters that is from the book. I earn no money from writing this story.**

* * *

 **-Chapter 1 Her Story_Prat I-**

Hermione put down the report she was reading and glanced up at the clock. 4:55. Five minutes left for her to finish today's job. Normally she would stay much later for work rather than acting like a shopgirl counting on the minutes before she could get off of it. But today was special. It was the third anniversary of her marriage and… With a deep sigh she picked up the report from her table. The headline of it clearly printed **_Repeal of Marriage Law_**. After three years of colleting information, evaluating opinions and countless times of appealing she finally got the law repealed. _THREE years to actually get this ridicules law repealed_. Another deep sigh and she checked the time again. 4:57. Surely it would be fine for her to leave a little early today?

A knock on her door distracted Hermione from her thoughts, "Come in."

"Hey Hermione." Her secretary greeted her with a happy smile on her face, "Just to let you know that I won't be able to stay after work today. I need to get some business done." She raised her left hand to showed off the silver band on her ring finger.

"Christie, you are supposed to call me boss during working hours." Rubbing her forehead, Hermione stopped herself from sighing.

"Oh come on it is only three minutes left. Everybody is packing now." Christie gestured towards the door, "No one wants to work on today you know. After that report came out." The black hair witch pointed on the parchment on Hermione's hand. "I already talked to Alex from the Divorce Office to make me top of the waiting list."

Raised an eyebrow to her too cheerful secretary, Hermione gave the young witch a smirk. "Poor Daniel, I though you like him."

"Oh don't take me wrong, Hermione." Christie waved her hand to the air. "Daniel is a sweetheart and a great friend. He just unfortunately born with the wrong gender." She winked slyly. "If you will excuse me madam, I need to meet with Johanna and Daniel in fifteen minutes."

"Very well, go enjoy your date." Hermione dismissed her secretary with a smile and watched the witch left light-foot. _How she wished things could be easy for her as well._ Her smile faded. Sighed heavily, Hermione picked up her coat and heading to the elevator. Work could wait till Monday, she was not in the mood for reports right now.

Severus had agreed to meet her at seven for dinner so she still got two hours in hand. Instead of going back to their quarter at Hogwarts, Hermione went to muggle London and found a comfortable little bookshop Café. The smell of coffee eased her mind.

 _It had been three years_. Took a sip of her Latte, Hermione looked out of the French casement. Her mind flowed back to the day the marriage law had been passed.

* * *

 _"Hermione! Are you at home? Have you heard of the news?" Hermione was waken by the loud noise came from her fireplace._ Dear Merlin, since when taking a good sleep becomes such a hard task? _"Hermione?!" The voice became louder._

 _"Coming." She murmured, climbed up from her bed and pulled herself to the fireplace on the sitting room. Almost fell to the ground in the attempt of kneeling down, Hermione quickly decided sat on the carpet was acceptable for now._

 _"What is the matter, Gin? Do you know when did I go to bed last night?" She just finished her one-year internship with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures in the Ministry and there were tons of paper works for her to do last night. Glanced at the clock above the fireplace, Hermione gave an angry groan. "I only slept for two hours."_

 _"Sorry for ending your sweet date with your bed, Hermione." The red hair witch made a face to her through the green flame. "But you must see this!" She waved the Daily Prophet on her hands like a baby eagle trying its wings. "The ministry…"_

 _Hermione tiredly raised one hand to stop her friend, knowing she would not be allowed to go back to bed soon. With a frustrated sigh, Hermione waved her wand to the fireplace to remove the ward. "Come in with that," She pointed to the newspaper, "and a pot of tea. The stronger the better. I won't talk to you before my mind can properly function."_

 _Ginny nodded in agreement and disappeared from the flames. Couple minutes later, a rad hair witch with a tray with tea and cookies on it stepped into her sitting room. "Here, drink this." She poured Hermione a cup of tea and the elder witch drank it with gratitude._

 _Three cups of tea and two pieces of chocolate cookies finally bring Hermione back to life. "So what is that? Did anything happen to Harry?"_

 _"You really don't know?!" Ginny looked at her with disbelief, "I thought you would know it before me since you are working for the ministry."_

 _"I went out for a one-month business trip and just got back two days ago. Remember?" Hermione looked at her friend with raising eyebrows. "And believe me, you will not want to know how many works I need to finish within last two days…" She was interrupted by her friend before she could finished her sentence._

 _"It is the marriage law! Hermione! It got pass!" The red hair witch pushed the newspaper into her hand. **MARRY FOR LAW? —THE NEW MARRIAGE LAW GOT PASS BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC.** Hermione could not believe what she just read. _

_"That is impossible! The minster himself is against this law!" She stood up suddenly and looked at her friend with eyes wide opened._

 _"Well he was. I guess he has changed his mind." Ginny pointed at the photo below the big title with the minster answering reporters questions. "Why don't you read the article first?"_

 _Took a deep breath to calm her nerves, Hermione sat down and glanced through the article._

 ** _MARRY FOR LAW? —THE NEW MARRIAGE LAW GOT PASS BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_**

 **The Ministry of Magic have passed a new marriage law to boot up birth rate.**

 ** _Last night at twelve minister Kingsley Shacklebolt confirmed that the new marriage law has been passed after three-year argument. "The data shown by our researcher clearly indicated that if nothing was done the population of wizarding world will drop more than half within 50 years." said minster Shacklebolt, "We understand this is not very fair to everyone but this is about the future of wizards and witches. We have to make the big decision."_** _(Nonsense, Hermione thought.)_

 ** _Roughly seventy percent of the wizard and witches population within the age range of 22-150 will be randomly selected by the Ministry of Magic to marry within a month. Each couple need to give birth of at least two children in ten years. "It will be seventy percent for wizards and seventy-one percent of witches to make the number of male and female equal." Said one of the officers from the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. "That would be 1,230,000 wizards and witches in total." Any wizard or witch failed to follow the law will have to leave the wizarding world or get into Azkaban._**

 **A glimmer of hope is left for those who has been chosen to marry.**

 ** _The selected wizards and witches can switch with the unselected one if in mutual agreement. The exchange form need to be filled and sent to the Ministry office no later than a month. "We are trying to put some flexibility into the law." claimed Minister Shacklebolt. The law also allows married couple to divorce if one member of the couple will marry with an unselected wizard or witch in less than a week after the divorce. In the most extreme circumstance, exchange mate is acceptable as well. "As long as the number of couples reminds the same." quoted from one of the officers in the Ministry of Magic. "But all the changes need to be made within three years after the law has been passed."_**

 ** _…_**

 _"This is ridiculous! Unfair! No one should be forced into marriage!" Hermione dropped down the Daily Prophet with an angry cry. "How could they?!" Pacing around her tiny sitting room, hands waving in the air emphasizing every word she said, the bushy hair witch now looked just like the symbol animal of Gryffindor. Sometimes Ginny could not help but wonder if that was the true reason Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor._

 _"What is done is done, Hermione." The red hair witch tried to calm her friend down, though herself was also upset about this law. "We should discuss what to do next. Harry and I are worried about you…"_

 _"Right, I must do something!" Did not seem to pay attention for what Ginny had said, the little lion suddenly stop pacing and rushed to the bedroom. Before her friend could realize what just happen the brown hair witch appeared again. This time fully dressed. "I need to meet with the Minister. We can talk later. Gin, thanks for the tea and cookies." With that Hermione disappeared into the green flames._

* * *

Of course her meeting with Kinsley did not go well, Hermione frowned at the memory. It was not his idea and he did not have enough power to stop the law from being passed at that time, so she could not blame him for that. _At least it is over now_. Took another sip, her eyes fell to a man in black coat passing by the Café. He was tall and lime, just like Severus. _Severus_. A corner of her lip twisted up slightly. _Her husband_.

* * *

 _As an employer of the Ministry, Hermione had to loyally support every decision made by her employee which included marrying under the marriage law. Although no one believed the nonsense about all the Ministry officers were unfortunately randomly selected to follow the law, they have no choice but to find a mate before the one-month_ deadline.

 _Not like most of her college who started the process immediately to save their jobs, Hermione spent the first three weeks fighting to repeal the law. She was so involved in this that not even Ginny had the chance to talk with her until five days before the deadline._

 _"Where have you been Hermione? I could not find you anywhere!" Ginny-once-Wesley-now-Potter-thanks-to-the-law shouted the second Hermione stepped into her house. "We are so worried about you!"_

 _"You look…unwell, Hermione. What's wrong?" Touching his wife's arm to clamed her down, Harry looked at his friend with concerned. Tried was a mild description of how Hermione looked. Her hair was messier than ever even tough she tied them up as a ponytail. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep and the expression normally shown when she was preparing for a tough exam appeared on her face. It seemed like she would break down in any minute._

 _"I am fine. Just need more Pumpup Potion." Pinching the bridge of her nose Hermione frowned, "Why do you want me here? You said it is urgent."_

 _"It is urgent." Ginny approached her with concern all over her face, "But before we talk I need you to sit down and relax a little."_

 _"I don't have time to relax, Gin." Waved her hand in rejection, Hermione gave a frustrated sigh, "I am still working to repeal the law. Either you tell me why you need me here or I will go back to work."_

 _"You won't do that until I am sure you are in good health. Hermione." Ginny grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa with the dare-to-say-no-I-will-hex-you-into-ash tone. The youngest Wesley girl did synchronize her mother in many ways. "We all know you won't success in a month. Good Merlin, it took them five years to get it pass. Do you really think the board will let it down so quickly?"_

 _"I am making progress!" Hermione defeated, did not want to face the truth._

 _"Oh right then tell me about it. How many support did you get from the board?" Passed her friend a toss with honey, the red hair witch nodded with satisfaction when Hermione start chewing._

 _"Well I am still trying to get in touch with the board…"_

 _"That is what I am saying. They are all old and married and don't give a damn about how much other may suffer." Stopped Hermione from speaking by giving her a cup of hot chocolate, Ginny continue, "I am not saying you should stop, Hermione. We both know this is the right thing to do. What I, we" she glanced at her husband who sitting quietly next to her who trusted her to convince their friend, "want is for you to stop pushing yourself too hard. Who can do the job if you work yourself to death?"_

 _Hermione gave a weak smile to the small joke and sighed, "I guess you are right." She rubbed her forehead, suddenly too tired to think any more._

 _Ginny gave her husband an eye, "Why not you take a nap here and we can discuss what to do next? We can help, you know."_

 _By the time she finished the sentence Harry was already transfigured the sofa into a single bed and summoned a blanket with a pillow._

 _"You did not drug me, did you?" Hermione looked at her friends suspiciously but kindly accepted the offer. All the struggle to collect evidences, all the frustration when no one would listen to her come down to the simple need of sleep. Without further thought, she drained into the ocean of unconsciousness._

 _Hermione was sure she would keep sleeping if not for the smell of bacon and eggs. Giving a lazy yawn, she opened her eyes and sat up, a little dizzy for too much sleep. "Humm…what time is it?"_

 _"Thank Merlin you are awake, Hermione." Harry who was siting at the dinning table gave a released sigh and smiled to her, put down the newspaper he was reading. "Ginny and I were so worried when you did not wake up yesterday but Madam Pomfrey said you were just too tired. When was last time you took some rest anyway?" Even after leaving Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey still was the one they would ask for help with medical problems, and the kind lady was always welcome them to do so._

 _"A long time ago." Hermione answered dryly, stood up and moved to sit down next to her friend. "You said yesterday? How long have I been sle…"_

 _"Hermione!" Ginny who just came out from the restroom rushed to her, smile all over her face. "You slept off the entire Saturday and we thought you would never wake up!" The younger witch hugged Hermione happily. "You must be hungry, let me make you something to eat. Bacon and egg and tossed bread sound good to you?"_

 _Hermione could feel her stomach twisted for names of foods. "More than enough. I cannot believe I slept for…how long? 30 hours?"_

 _"39 hours in precise." Harry poured her a cup of tea. "Don't worry it is Sunday. I don't think any of the board member will welcome your visit during a weekend."_

 _"Nor did they welcome it in normal business days." Hermione murmured, already started mentally planning the day. Now she had enough sleep, which she mostly sure was the reason Ginny called her here, she could go hand out more surveys for public opinions about the law, schedule some meetings with the leaders of anti-marriagelaw communities…Her train of thoughts stopped when she saw the food Ginny cooked for her. "Thank you Gin. You are such an angel!"_

 _"Angel?" Ginny looked at her with confused._

 _"Kind and beautiful human-like creatures with beautiful white wings." Placed a kiss on his wife's lips Harry helped Hermione explained for the witch herself was busy with food. Ginny giggled and kissed him back._

 _"Oh stop, you two." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Leave my poor heart in peace. The last thing I need is a happily married couple. Thank you very much."_

 _A shade of red matched with her hair raised from Ginny's cheek, the young witch sat beside Hermione with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Hermione I did not mean to…"_

 _"I was just kidding." Hermione waved her fork to dismiss the subject, "This reminds me. I have not say congratulations to you yet." She looked at her two friends sincerely, "Congratulations. I am very happy for you two."_

 _"Oh Hermione." Ginny hugged her with teary eyes._

 _"Thank you Mione." Harry smiled shyly._

 _"Speaking of which." The red hair witch pulled back from the hug and looked at her friend concerned. "You did not get marry, right? I see no ring on your finger."_

 _"No, but…" Hermione held up her left hand, not sure if she should tell her friend the news or not._

 _"That is what I mean when I said there is something urgent. We won't allow you to be cut off from the wizarding world just because of a stupid law. I know some good guys you may want to meet with…" Ginny stopped mid-sentence when she saw Hermione was frowning. "You and Ron…you do not still love him, do you?"_

 _"Oh no no. We got that cover a long time ago. It was just a crush you know. We were young and we fought with each other to defeat Voldemort. Just another prove of the Schachter-Singer theory… " now both of her audiences seemed lost, Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, decided not to go into detail about the exact theory. "Anyway I love Ron but not in the romance sense, no."_

 _Gave out the breath she was holding, Ginny laugh in release. "That is good cause Ron just got married last week. It will not be fair to introduce you to others if you have a secret love."_

 _"With a Quidditch star. I saw it from the newspaper." Nervously chewing her bottom lip, Hermione decided her friends had the right to know about the truth. At least for sake of saving both her and Ginny's time. She cleared her throat. "Well, actually." Hermione paused, took a sip of the tea. Did not have the courage to look at her friends, she kept her eyes fix on the dirty plate in front of her. "I don't need to meet with any one to get married. Thank you Ginny. I, well, I have someone who agreed to help me with this situation and we planed to get it done this coming Monday."_

 _"Hermione?!" Ginny cried out half-angry-half-surprise, "You never told me you were seeing someone. I thought I am your best friend!"_

 _"Who is that? Please tell me it is not Malfoy." Harry asked with shock, staring at her with eyes wide opened._

 _"Oh, Merlin, not Malfoy."_ But close. _Hermione took a deep breath, turned away from the couple. "And I was not seeing someone, Gin. Of course I will let you know if I did."_

 _"Who is it then? Do we know him." the red hair witch crossed her arms and gave her the explain-now look._

 _"Ewww, you do." Hermione played with her hair unconsciously. "The thing is. I was busy with my career and I didn't want to marry with anyone that I have some short-term relationship with. Also every friend I knew seemed to have someone and I have no intention in getting into their relationships even for a fake marriage." Raised one hand to stop Ginny and Harry from interrupt her speech, Hermione continued, "Then I realized there was this one person who was my friend, did not have a partner at that time, was also selected by the law, would support my decision in repealing the law, would not love me, would not expect me to be a housewife, etc. Long story in short, I thought we could both benefit from this marriage and he agreed." She finished with a mouthful of tea._

 _"Sounds good. Just one question." Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Who. Is. This."_

 _They would find out eventually_ , Hermione told herself, _better now than latter_. "It is Severus. Severus Snape."

 _Like someone casting a silence spill to the room, there was couple absolute soundless minutes before Ginny screamed out "Professor Snape?! What the bloody hell were you thinking?! He…he is Professor Snape!" The younger witch shouted so hard that her face turned into a shade of red just like her hair. She walked to stand in front of Hermione, one hand pointed into the air as if the man she was referring to was standing beside them. "He is older than you and he…he…" Too stunned to form sentences, Ginny breathing rapidly._

 _To Hermione's surprise, Harry didn't react as strong as Ginny. Putting one hand to his wife's arm to calm her down, the black hair wizard turned to his friend, green eyes met with brown ones. "Was it your idea or his?" He asked, unstable voice revealed his true feelings._

 _"It was my idea all along." Hermione felt a twist on her gut, "He rejected at first but I convinced him."_

 _"Are you sure it is a good idea?" Harry asked thoughtfully. Knowing Hermione for so many years he knew how strong-minded his friend could be. She was incredibly smart, too. Harry trusted Hermione to handle her own life._

 _"Yes. I have considered everything and this is my best choice." Hermione lifted up her chin with determined, "This is my decision and I've made it."_

 _Harry gave a deep sigh, one arm reached to hug Ginny, the other hand rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I see. Do you want me to let everyone knows?"_

 _"Harry! You can't just let that git marry Hermione! Merlin! It is Professor Snape!" Ginny shouted to her husband with disbelief but silenced when Harry caressed her hair and put a kiss on the forehead._

 _"Hermione knows what she is doing, love. Don't worry too much." Harry said softly to the witch in his arm._

* * *

She was right to let Harry know first, for he must have done a hell lot of work to calm the others down so only few letters reach to her after the news was spread. That was why she invited him and Ginny to be the witness of her marriage. Minerva was the witness chosen by Severus, though the wizard claimed it was not by his own will.

Thinking about the day, she still felt unreal...

* * *

Hermione and Severus met for breakfast together at Muggle London. She chose the restaurant and they did some casual talk as usual. After that, they went to the Register Office to meet with their witness. They were led into a private room by one of the officer, David Marrison. Normal process of marriage would be handing in the notice of marriage to the office and had a ceremony. To make the process smoother and quicker, the Ministry had allowed marriage without ceremony. Instead the couple could choose to have a brief vow in front of the officer. With no doubt they chose the simpler one.

Everything went smoothly. They filled in the forms, exchanged vows. David was ready to announce their marriage was complete when Severus stood up and held out a small box from his pocket, laying inside was a pair of simple designed silver bands with little squared shape sapphires in the middle of it. Under the light of magical candles, the ring shimmering against the long pale fingers holding it.

"May I?" he asked, voice so soft that Hermione thought she was hearing things, yet the sincere look in his face told her it was real. Suddenly became speechless, she nodded silently. Harry and Ginny looked as confused as she was, but Minerva seemed to be informed ahead for she just stood there and smiled to the couple.

If Hermione was just slightly surprised by the rings, what he did next made her cry out in amazement. The wizard kneeled down in front of her, took her left hand, eyes kept fixing on hers. "I, Severus Tobias Snape, here present this ring to my wife, Hermione Jean Granger. I will respect, protect, be honest to her as long as we are husband and wife." words came out of his mouth like whisper, like song, the gem shinning with each phrase. Before Hermione could say or do anything, the ring was placed on her finger, waves of magic wrapped around her—strong, warm, comforting, just like the man in front of her.

Hermione's voice came back when Severus guided her hand to put the other ring on his own finger, "Do I need to say anything?" she asked, voice trembling, totally lost control on what's going on.

"No, you don't." Her now-husband answered dryly, stepped back after the ring settled into its destination.

"Now you are legally married, congratulations. Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

* * *

She did not know how special the ring was until later Minerva explained it to her, told her how this Goblin made jewelry carried a husband's promised to his wife through magic bonding.

Touching the silver band with her forefinger, Hermione smiled at the memory of receiving it. A sudden need to see her husband raised from her chest. Although there was still one hour before their meeting time, she left the Café and flooed back to Hogwarts, to their home.

 _She would not divorce_ , hugging Severus who was reading in front of the fireplace Hermione told herself, _she could not_.

* * *

A little preview for next chapter

"Severus Snape, will you marry me or nor?"

"Despite the fact that I am _deeply moved_ by your passionate proposal, Hermione. I shall decline your offer."

 **xxxxxxxxx**

 **Background informations covered! Anyone waiting for his side of the story? Maybe want to know how the proposal looked like? Chapter 2 is on its way!**

 **BTW, reviews help me a lot in overcoming my procrastination so you guys know what to do :)**


End file.
